The Next Time
by obsequiouslover
Summary: For now, Naruto is just praying there is a next time. NaruSasu canonverse.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto is copyright to Kishimoto Masashi and all those other people who have copyrights for it as well; unfortunately I am not one of them.

**Author's Note:** THIS IS MY VALENTINE'S DAY GIFT.

I haven't really been writing, and omgdudeyeahright I need to work on the next chapter of _Seduction_ (I can't believe how long it's been ;_;), but I've been working on this for roughly the same amount of time and I needed to put _something_ out. I'm not entirely content with this, but oh well.

I hope you all enjoy, and Happy Valentine's Day!

ANDDD random lolz—my spellcheck tried to change 'narusasu' to 'nauseous'.

**Summary:** For now, Naruto is just praying there is a next time. NaruSasu canonverse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Next Time**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first time they see each other, they kiss.

Or really Naruto kisses, Sasuke just remains there in silent defiance.

It is hot, like the days of their childhood. The air is filled with the scent of blood and sweat soaked into the wet soil. Rain drizzles down on them, each drop hot and out of place. Naruto's hair is plastered to his face as he tries to control his breathing quietly, not wanting Sasuke to take note of his slight fatigue.

He remembers a time when they were naïve children, when Naruto was 'in love' with Sakura and Sasuke's vow for revenge seemed to simply be words. He remembers a time when, in this weather, he'd lie on the ground next to Sasuke, chest heaving from extraneous training, and they'd talk. Or really they'd argue with bits and pieces of conversation woven in. They'd squint their eyes and stare into the burning sun, watching time itself pass by with no desire to go after it. He remembers when he used to stand in this weather and wearily declare his victory over Sasuke, regardless of whether he actually came out victorious or not. He remembers—

Sasuke is talking, which seems is now even rarer than before, so Naruto tries to pay attention. He's saying something about Naruto not understanding, about there being a debt owed him, but Naruto is just watching that mouth move, riveted and absolutely mesmerized.

Naruto knows he should be saying something now, and so he blurts out the first thing that comes to mind when Sasuke stops speaking.

"Don't stop."

Sasuke's eyes narrow and he remains silent, obviously trying to figure out just what the _hell_ Naruto is talking about. Naruto curses himself; fuck, of all things to say. He should've went off on some come-back-home speech, that would've gotten a reply out of him, but for once Naruto can't bear to hear his own voice. He just wants to watch Sasuke speak, to see those chapped lips form words and make sounds and—

Naruto's own feet are carrying him now, taking the extra steps to Sasuke. Sasuke narrows his eyes, hand poised over his sheathed sword, but even through the Sharingan Naruto can see that Sasuke is curious more than anything else. He knows Naruto isn't about to attack.

Naruto has forgotten anyone else is even there; Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi stand at a rather far distance behind him, and Sasuke's…necessities—like hell those people were Sasuke's team; that was Team Seven's place—were silently behind him.

This reunion was nothing like Naruto had expected, as was to be expected. For some unknown reason he'd clung tightly onto his childish dream of meeting up with Sasuke, beating him up a bit, and then going home in good spirits. Arms draped over each other's shoulder as they walked back, smiling, as friends. Rivals. _Brothers_. Just like things were supposed to be.

But this reunion was so quiet—no shouting on Naruto's part and barely a word on Sasuke's, and then fists. For some unknown reason this was all about them; simultaneously they'd told their teams to back down. This fight was not theirs; it was his and Sasuke's as was just about everything else, his and Sasuke's, _his_ Sasuke—

Surprisingly enough their teams had listened, even if Kakashi had given him a stern look that promised interference if things got out of hand, and some guy with sharp teeth had thrown a fit until Sasuke silenced him with a look. They stood back and watched the battle that wasn't quite as serious as it should've been.

No curse seal, no excessive Kyuubi chakra—just fists and physical contact, shurikens and their usual jutsu. Nothing extreme, nothing serious.

Maybe that's why Naruto does what he does; he knows Sasuke doesn't want to kill him. It's in his eyes and behind every strike; he doesn't want to kill Naruto, he just wants to be left alone. Maybe that spark of hope, of evidence that Sasuke still _feels_—most importantly, towards him—is why Naruto is bold enough to march up to Sasuke, grab a fistful of his hair, and smash their lips together.

Naruto's a shinobi so he doesn't close his eyes, only lets them fall half-mast as he still watches Sasuke. Sasuke stares back, his eyes widening by a fraction of an inch before returning to their impassive state.

Even unmoving, Sasuke's lips feel amazing.

Naruto breathes in deeply as he continues moving his lips against an unresponsive pair, taking in the scent of Sasuke. He smells like blood, sweat, and sandalwood; most shinobi do while in battle. His hair in Naruto's hand feels surprisingly soft. He memorizes these things and locks them away, knowing this will probably never happen again.

Naruto lightens his death grip on Sasuke's hair and is instantly shoved away. Quickly following that is a punch to the jaw and a strong one too, but Naruto is more concerned with his tingling lips. He wonders if Sasuke powered a low-level chidori into that punch because really, his lips shouldn't feel like this, should they?

He begins to laugh before returning Sasuke's favor, both apparently going to continue on as if the kiss never happened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team Seven plus Sai quietly travel back to Konohagakure, Sai apparently gaining uncharacteristic tact and not speaking. Somehow Naruto had been able to walk away, though not without the promise that he would soon be back to take Sasuke home. Postponing Sasuke's return, silently watching him walk away with those _necessities_—it's unlike Naruto, but so is kissing Sasuke.

Sakura confronts him about it when they return to the village, and Naruto does his best to laugh it all off. He gives her numerous excuses; he was going to do whatever to get Sasuke back, he really just wasn't thinking. He apologizes and sees in her face that Sakura far from believes his stories but she lets it go; it hurts them too much to talk about it, anyways.

Sakura and Naruto both realize that Sasuke will forever be first in Naruto's life, and they allow themselves one vulnerable moment in which to cry. Naruto allows himself one small moment to wonder what'll happen to him if Sasuke never comes back now that he's the most important person in Naruto's life. He takes that one moment to cry over Sasuke, over the possibility of his own loss; Sakura does the same. She cries over the loss of both her childhood crush and her current love all in one go, she cries over the fear of losing them.

Eventually, they both wipe their tears and continue on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second time they meet, they kiss again.

And this time both parties participate.

It happens one night on a mission with Team Seven plus Sai, the sky empty save for the sliver of a silver moon hanging in the sky. The weather is cool here in Wave Country and a breeze from the ocean hits Naruto as he stands alone.

He left the camp hours ago, unable to sleep. He'd walked around until he had found this small, low cliff jutting out into the ocean. It reminded him somewhat of Hokage Mountain and so he'd taken refuge here, standing with his hands in his pockets and inhaling the salty, wet air.

He senses Sasuke before he sees him, but Sasuke is nearly upon him when he does, causing Naruto to frown. He could've died in that momentary lag; those mere seconds that he _didn't_ sense Sasuke could've made the difference between life and death. He knows Sasuke knows this and once again he feels inferior and incompetent.

Sasuke stands beside him without saying a word and Naruto is shocked but silent, guarded but calm at the same time. He doesn't sense Sasuke's _necessities_ and so maybe this is really someone else, or maybe it's even his mind. But he can smell Sasuke, still sweat and sandalwood with his own unique musk underneath. Naruto inhales deeply, letting his guard down as he takes yet another part of Sasuke to memory. His eyes drift closed as he stands there, taking in the night and Sasuke.

He's not sure how long he and Sasuke stand there, taking in the ocean breeze, before Sasuke says his name. It's nothing special but still somehow ignites something in Naruto; god, this was _unbelievable_, Sasuke was here and speaking to him like it was nothing.

Naruto turns his head to look at Sasuke and is drawn in instantly, staring stupidly and scrambling for words.

"I—uh—yeah?"

His voice is kind of breathy and he's anxious, anticipating, waiting so unbelievably impatiently for something to happen, anything. And happen it does.

Naruto is thoroughly shocked when Sasuke kisses him, considerably softer than when Naruto kissed him that day under the hot sun and the drizzling rain. It takes him a moment to realize what's actually happening—_ohgodsasukeis__**kissing**__him_—before he's kissing back, taking Sasuke's cheek in one hand and resting the other on Sasuke's hip. He touches softly as if fearing that this will twist into smoke and all be a dream, it should be a dream shouldn't it? Because Sasuke is kissing him and who would've ever expected Sasuke to kiss him; then again, who would've expected Naruto to ever kiss Sasuke?

He lets his eyes fall closed this time; there is no danger. There is no threat except for his heart which is attempting break out of his chest.

Naruto does something out of character and goes slow; this isn't like fighting where he can be brash, unorganized, and aggressive—this is different. He supposes most people, even himself, would've expected their kisses to be like their fights, but a part of him is so tired of fighting with Sasuke. He just wants to _be_ with him for a little bit and perhaps Sasuke feels the same; perhaps that was why Sasuke kissed him so gently.

He eases his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, moving slowly and sensually the best he can. It isn't the best there is; while not without experience Naruto's experience was still extremely limited. One hand tilts Sasuke's head to allow himself to plunge his tongue in deeper, and the other runs over his sides and exposed chest. He touches Sasuke's body in a way he had never done before and feels Sasuke's strong hands rest on his hips and pull him closer, _ohgodsasukepleasedon'tbeadream_—

When their lips part and don't instantly come back together, Naruto makes the mistake of speaking. He stares into Sasuke's half-lidded, red eyes and speaks truthfully.

"I miss you."

"Don't."

And with that Sasuke walks away, or at least he tries to; Naruto refuses to let him off so easily this time.

"Bastard," Naruto breathes, glaring at Sasuke, "You're a fucking asshole. You don't just kiss people and walk away; you don't just kiss me and pretend it's nothing. If you walk away from me now I will chase you down even harder now, because like hell you're going to leave me to just remember. I'm coming."

Sasuke stares silently, eyes tracing over Naruto's face, before he repeats one word.

"Don't."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The third time they meet, it's at Naruto's apartment.

Naruto is having dreams again, dreams of a night by the beach and of a single young man. Naruto is dreaming of flesh touching flesh and of lips meeting lips and of heat and of pleasure and _ohgodsasukesasukesasukesa—_

He is jolted awake and sits up quickly with his body drenched in sweat and his chest heaving, breathing heavily from the shock. He sighs and wipes his face with his hand, flopping back down after he realizes where he is. There is no Wave Country, only Konohagakure. There is no Sasuke, only a pulsing between his legs and a near overwhelming desire for him. He sighs again.

_Sasuke_.

At first it's only for a fleeting moment, but Naruto senses Sasuke. But that's impossible; Konoha's defense must be on vacation because they would never just allow Sasuke to stroll into the village. There's no way they would allow that, and Naruto forcibly ignores the idea that maybe Sasuke forced his way in.

But then Naruto feels it again and again and again and again until it becomes a constant, moving at a leisurely pace in his direction. His heart is nearly in his throat and his sweaty palms grip the bed sheets, the throbbing between his legs worsening at the prospect of Sasuke being here.

Sasuke. Being. Here.

And he is, he is here, and he's walking through Naruto's front door—thank _god_ he never locks his door—and he's approaching. Without moving Naruto listens to his footsteps; obviously Sasuke wants to be known, shinobi stealth has been thrown out the window. His eyes are glued to the doorframe, waiting, waiting, _sasukesasukesasukesa_—

He enters Naruto's room but moves no further, staring at him from the doorway. Naruto's breath is caught in his throat as he gazes in amazement. There was no way, Sasuke wasn't here, but god he could smell him again so _clearly_, the unique musk of him. His eyes are cool black and Naruto is relieved, that means Sasuke isn't here to fight.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes give Naruto the once-over, easily making Naruto feel self-conscious and all too aware of his current problem. Sasuke smirks—at least, he makes that amused sound he always does when smirking—and crosses his arms over his chest.

"What's that there, Naruto?"

The way he enunciates every syllable of Naruto's name causes him to shudder, pushing aside the bed sheets and preparing to stand. He needs to touch him.

"Don't."

Naruto appears both confused and irritated. "I want to kiss you."

"Don't."

Naruto is just plain irritated now, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed and standing up anyways in defiance and anger.

"You fucking bastard, why can't I—"

"Who were you thinking of?"

"Huh?"

Sasuke also seems irritated that he has to repeat himself and Naruto prays he won't leave.

"Who were you thinking of?" He gestures towards Naruto's crotch and Naruto blushes, looking away and grumbling quietly.

"Obviously you, asshole."

"Then…will you touch yourself for me?" Naruto is spinning at those words, paralyzed by the words and the uncertain voice that spoke them. Sasuke hasn't been this openly vulnerable since they were children; he wasn't even this vulnerable that night in Wave Country.

And the prospect, the thought—Sasuke wants _me_—oh, it has him burning, hardening even more because Sasuke is staring at him like that, like he's the only person in the universe worth his time and oh god, Sasuke was lighting him afire with his eyes.

He's nodding without actually realizing it and Sasuke is swallowing thickly, attempting to put up a stoic face but failing miserably. Naruto is following his directions without questions, lying down on his back and keeping eye contact with Sasuke.

Naruto pulls himself out of his boxers and hisses at the cool air, situating his boxers at his knees. Sasuke's eyes are immediately drawn downward, his mouth falling open and his eyes hungry. Uncharacteristically he begs and he is obviously not used to doing such, his voice flat and tone not all that inciting. But for Naruto, oh god it is so so _so _inciting, that one word.

"Please."

So he does.

He spits in his hand before beginning to pump himself, hissing and letting his eyelids fall half-mast. He continues at his slow speed, part of him wanting to put on a good show, before increasing in speed, his breath beginning to come in shallow pants. His head falls back and his eyes close, but only for a moment—he can't look away from Sasuke, it's not allowed.

Sasuke's breathing changes too as he stares hungrily, hands flexing in his struggle to hold himself back. His hands clench in tight fists before releasing his shaking fingers over and over.

Naruto continues picking up speed, getting off on the feel of Sasuke's eyes on him. He's beginning to let out small moans and gasps and Sasuke takes a step forward before changing his mind and freezing again. Naruto is upset—why won't Sasuke touch him?—but those eyes on him and the little bit of control Sasuke's clinging to are making him so so _so_ hot.

Sasuke's eyes are now flickering between Naruto's face, contorted with pleasure, and his cock. Naruto's hand is going up and down frantically now and he's moaning and breathing strange variations of Sasuke's name. Anticipation builds up in Sasuke as he sees Naruto close to the edge, his own breath ragged and his fists tight from self-control. Oh, he can't wait to see it and he can't help but breathe Naruto's name, fucking _god_ Naruto set him afire without even touching him.

Naruto comes rather violently, back arching high off of the bed as he shoots his load into the air, white streams of cum falling back onto his stomach and his bed. Sasuke is mesmerized; he is staring with the intent of remembering forever. This can be the last time; he's content just remembering this face and the way Naruto moaned his name and the way his back arched off the bed and the way he bared his neck, as if begging Sasuke to suck it among other things—

Naruto is panting heavily and his hand comes to rest on his forehead as he sighs deeply, closing his eyes for a moment. Sasuke is still stuck and he's scared because no, no, no he _cannot_ just sit back and remember these things, he wants to be the cause of them again and again and again.

"Sasuke."

"Don't."

Sasuke practically runs from Naruto's apartment, leaving him to lie there with nothing. There still isn't allowed to be anything and that pisses Naruto off _so fucking much_—why the hell did he just listen to Sasuke's demands anyways?—but at the moment he's too tired to do much.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time they meet, Naruto is ready.

Naruto decides he isn't going to be caught off-guard or mesmerized by Sasuke; he's going to do what needs to be done. He is going to talk to him, fuck him, and then drag his sorry ass home. And maybe he was being greedy in wanting so much, but he didn't care. There was so much he couldn't do without Sasuke and even more he wanted to do with him.

He's spent night after night waiting for Sasuke, lying half-awake in his apartment or going off in the middle of the night during missions. Fatigue catches up with him but it's not like he isn't sleeping, he's just not sleeping as much as he used to.

Kakashi eventually notices this and tells Naruto to sleep because Sasuke isn't going anywhere—but Naruto knows better, he does—and because it's compromising his ability to protect his village. For the first time in his life he doesn't care about Konohagakure, Sasuke is so much more important, and he's really fucking scared at this thought. What kind of Hokage would put one person before a whole village?

That was when he decided he was going to finish things with Sasuke once and for all. Either he beats some sense into Sasuke or he must settle for simply remembering. He doesn't like the latter option in the least, but Naruto is not a child anymore. He knows what has to be done and he will do anything to get it done.

So the next time Naruto is lying sleeplessly in his bed and he senses Sasuke for a fleeting moment, he doesn't hesitate. He doesn't leave time to convince himself that the feeling is being conjured up by his desperate mind and he takes no time to doubt his feelings. He knows this is Sasuke just as he knows the sky is blue and the Kyuubi rests in his stomach.

He sits up in his bed, fingers clenching the sheets and eyes glued to the doorway. His entire body is tense and expectant, fearful with adrenaline rushing through his veins; it's been much too long. But if he has his way it won't be like this again, he won't have to try and convince himself it is okay to just remember. Instead he will relive what he's going to do, he'll relive the feeling of Sasuke writhing underneath him and the way his skin slides against him again and again and again and—

Sasuke is standing in the doorway, for some reason shocked to find Naruto awake. It's written all over his face if one knows where to look and Naruto knows where to look, it's in his slightly widened eyes and the small parting of his lips. The shock is in the smallest falter in his steps and the slightest tensing of shoulders, fingers twitching to reach for a weapon.

"Sasuke."

Without even bothering to speak Sasuke is turning to the door, chalking his coming to Naruto's apartment up as a mistake and thinking he had the liberty to just turn around and walk back out.

But he should know Naruto better than that.

Naruto is standing in the doorway before Sasuke has even finished his turn; his leisurely attitude will cost him. Naruto isn't going to be passive and someone Sasuke can just step around when he wants to; he will be aggressive, he will stand firm. He will take this matter into his own hands.

"Sasuke," Naruto repeats. He stares into unrelenting dark eyes, searching for something but given nothing.

"Move."

Naruto snorts amusedly, a bittersweet smile beginning to creep onto his face. "Seriously? You think I'm going to move because you commanded me to? You should know me better than that, bastard."

Sasuke's eyes narrow as his fingers twitch again, and Naruto lifts his hands in mock surrender. "Listen, as much as I'd like to kick your ass to Wave Country and back, I honestly just want to talk. Well, not just talk, but that's essentially first on my list of priorities…sort of."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Sure there is." He begins to tick each thing off of his finger as casually as one would read a grocery list. "We've got to talk about your housing arrangements for when you come back, the parole terms you're bound to get, what you'll do if you're not allowed to be a ninja anymo—"

"I'm not coming back, Naruto. There's nothing here for me."

The words sting more than they should; this isn't the first time Sasuke's said something like this. And yet it hurts like a fresh cut and Naruto is angry, why can't—or really, why won't—Sasuke see that there's so much here for him, that there is _everything_ here for him? There is a family waiting for him and most importantly, there is Naruto waiting for him.

"There is so much here for you, Sasuke," He hisses in slightly restrained anger, fists clenching tightly in an effort to restrain himself from beating that message into Sasuke, "There is so, so much."

"It doesn't mean anything to me—"

"That's bullshit, Sasuke, and you know it! If none of us mean anything to you, if _I_ mean nothing to you, then why the hell are you here?"

Sasuke is silent and Naruto's anger is rising, self-control slowly draining away like dirty rain water on the streets. He will get Sasuke to admit that he is here because Naruto means something to him, because he knows that is why. He knows as surely as he knew that first fleeting sense of Sasuke was not just his imagination.

"You know exactly why you're here, Sasuke. You're here because you fucking care."

With a low growl Sasuke grabs Naruto by the collar of his t-shirt and pulls him forward, kissing him harshly. It is demanding and sloppy, Naruto's fingers gripping Sasuke's hips hard enough to bruise. The sound of their heavy pants and wet kisses fills the air Naruto tries to pull Sasuke inhumanly close and Sasuke is apparently trying to choke Naruto with his tongue.

He pulls his mouth away and Naruto unintentionally follows, his eyes opening slightly in a glare at Sasuke because what the _fuck_ does he think he's doing?

"I came here to have sex with you, Naruto," Sasuke breathes against Naruto's lips and it takes all Naruto has to not mindlessly agree with Sasuke if it means kissing him again. Sasuke's eyes are relatively hazy and staring right into Naruto and he knows, oh god he knows that he has never been this fucking turned on in his _life_. "It's no difficulty for me to do that without caring."

"Fucking liar," and it's all Naruto can bring himself to say before he's kissing Sasuke again like his life depends on it, and maybe, in a sick sort of way, it does. Because Naruto is letting Sasuke become his whole life, letting him permeate every last inch of it and he knows once Sasuke is there, there can be no other. No matter who he kisses after this, who he fucks after this, they will be unable to overcome the feel of Sasuke kissing him harshly and thrusting his tongue into his mouth like fucking heaven on earth.

Naruto's veins are racing with what feels to be liquid fire, scorching him and overwhelming every last inch of his body. His hands are moving, gripping, touching all he can and Sasuke is doing the same, undressing each other with vigor seemingly unknown to man; the thought that this moment could never last motivates the both of them to make it good while it lasts. No, not just good, fucking fantastic, mind-blowing, and every other adjective out there, even though Naruto knows they will never be enough.

Naruto doesn't even know when they made it to the floor but suddenly he is on his back there, squirming and panting and _godsasukefuckingfasterplease_ watching Sasuke's head bob up and down between his legs. He's making sounds he didn't even know he could make until Sasuke releases the head with a loud pop and now Naruto is just groaning in frustration.

"Come back, bastard," Naruto whines, propping himself up on his elbows to glare at Sasuke. Sasuke ignores him and instead places his pointer finger on Naruto's bottom lip, goading his mouth open slowly and slipping in three fingers while breathlessly commanding him to suck. Naruto keeps his eyes on Sasuke's face as he does as told, swirling his tongue around Sasuke's fingers and watching as his eyes fall half-mast.

With much obvious effort Sasuke removes his fingers from Naruto's mouth, sitting back on the ground in front of him. Naruto is about to ask him just what in the hell he thinks he's doing sitting there doing nothing, even if he looks really hot doing nothing, when Sasuke slowly inserts one slicked finger into his anus.

Naruto is completely and utterly speechless, his jaw hanging and the throbbing between his legs becoming near painful. He tries to keep himself from stroking his own erection, he really does, but with Sasuke finger-fucking himself like that with his head tossed back and his breath ragged, there is no way Naruto can control himself.

He barely even gets his hand wrapped around his erection before Sasuke's head snaps up and even through his sex-blurred stupor manages to growl out commandingly, "Don't you fucking dare."

Sasuke's words and pausing of his actions are enough to persuade Naruto to reluctantly release his dripping erection, his eyebrows coming together as he groaned. Seemingly satisfied Sasuke goes back to thrusting his fingers in and out and in and out and in no time he is breathing heavily again and Naruto is practically near sexually frustrated tears. He runs his hand up and down his own chest, his breath labored as he watches Sasuke go in and out and in and out and in and fucking out.

Sasuke suddenly stops, letting his eyes close and his breath regulate again, and Naruto attempts to push himself up off his elbows to pounce on Sasuke. In a flash Sasuke's eyes open and he pins Naruto to the spot with a look, demanding him again with a low voice.

"Sit back."

Naruto is torn between obeying and pouncing on him anyway but he doesn't want to take that chance; they've gotten this far tonight and Naruto does not want to lose this chance when the possibility that it could be his last is lingering in the back of his mind. He leans back on his elbows again, his reluctance to visible on his face but quickly replaced as Sasuke crawled over him and straddled his hips.

"You'll do what I want you to do, _dobe_." Sasuke accentuates every syllable of the nickname and suddenly it doesn't sound so insulting, instead it sounds like pure unadulterated sex. Sasuke's hands grip his buttocks as he sinks down so very slowly onto Naruto's cock.

Naruto's eyes are in the back of his head now as his fingers begin scratching at the floor, a lengthy moan making its way up his throat as he keeps himself from pulling Sasuke down in one quick, violent movement. Sasuke is hissing and a strange mixture of pleasure and plain are evident on his face; call Naruto weird or sadistic, but it is the most beautiful face he's ever seen on Sasuke. And not only does Sasuke look good but ohhhhhh Sasuke feels fucking _amazing _too, hot and tight and just fucking Sasuke.

Sasuke leans over with his hands running down Naruto's body, whispering seductively in his ears, "You want to know something, Naruto?"

"Nngghh," and it's all Naruto can really coherently say as his hands grip tight onto Sasuke's hips and try to coerce Sasuke to move. He doesn't want to talk about anything, he just wants Sasuke right now and he wants him so badly. There will be time in the aftermath and in the morning to talk, they can talk for hours then, but as of right now Naruto wishes Sasuke would shut the fuck up.

Without a single vocal command from Naruto Sasuke obeys Naruto's wish; he says nothing else but instead lifts himself halfway off of Naruto before slamming back down and _ohhhhhhhhhhhhh_, fucking shit, there is nothing to say and there is nothing to think. It's simply euphoria and hot pleasure, the sight of Sasuke moaning and flushed and bouncing on _his fucking dick_ is so much better when it's really happening and not in his dreams.

Naruto is holding onto Sasuke hard enough to bruise and thrusting upward desperately, groaning and cursing so loud he's sure his neighbors will be scarred for life. Sasuke doesn't seem to mind or maybe he doesn't notice but who the hell cares, Sasuke is _here_, Sasuke is _his_, Sasuke is _sexy_, and Sasuke is home. Naruto deserves a little celebration and he will celebrate, neighbors be damned.

Sasuke leans over again to breathily whisper something in his ear that takes Naruto a while to comprehend through the haziness of sex. He forces himself to forget the words the moment he hears them; this is his moment, this is his Sasuke, it will not be ruined.

"Even when you think you have me—when you think you're in control—it's really me who has it."

Naruto squeezes his eyes shut and focuses on the pleasure of sex; it's not particularly hard when it's Sasuke on his dick. Problems can wait, complications can wait, and Sasuke's stupid fucking words can wait, because right now, regardless of what is said, Sasuke is _his_ and he will not let go of this moment.

Moments pass with the room filled with the sounds of sex and of the night and Naruto can feel his lower abdomen tightening and his release coming closer. Sasuke has forgone talking, which Naruto is immensely grateful for, and instead moans nearly as loud as Naruto, his hand pumping his dick while he continues slamming down on Naruto's. Naruto reaches a hand up to Sasuke's neck and yanks him down, kissing him passionately before being swept away by his orgasm, cumming harder than he ever has in his life as a strange version of Sasuke's name leaves his lips in a yell.

Sasuke cums in near silence, continuing to ride Naruto throughout it. Streams of cum shoot onto Naruto's stomach and he's panting, eyes closing, reveling in the aftermath of what will forever be the best sex of his life. His arms wrap around Sasuke's back and pull him down on top of him; even though he is heavy, it is hot, and Naruto is a tired, sticky mess, it will be worth it.

Sasuke breaths heavily on Naruto's shoulder, remaining there for what feels like mere seconds before he is recuperated and walking around Naruto's room naked, picking up his clothing and weapons without a word. Naruto sits up and his eyes follow Sasuke around the room without panic setting in; no one has ever been as good as Naruto about denying things.

"That was fun."

Naruto admits it isn't the most eloquent of things to say and it really wasn't what he wanted to say, regardless of how true the statement is. He's supposed to say something with meaning, say the perfect words that will make Sasuke realize how badly he wants to stay—because Naruto knows Sasuke wants to stay, he just won't admit it. The words were supposed to come to him magically because that's how things work, right? That's what happens in books and movies, and if those aren't based on how real-life situations work, well then he's pretty much screwed.

Sasuke doesn't reply to his random comment nor does he even falter; after the years of being friends/rivals/brothers/whatever with Naruto he is used to it. The silence is scratching at him, leaving burning, open wounds in which the truth keeps trying to seep through, the brutal reality that there is a large possibility that yes, Sasuke can do all of this without caring in the least. Naruto begins to fidget and wow, Sasuke has a whole lot more things when they're not being removed in a sex-crazed frenzy, as is evident by how long it is taking him to pick up his things. Or maybe it's just Naruto, maybe time is just moving this slowly for him.

"…You wanna take a shower?"

Naruto's voice is hoarse and Sasuke stares at him incredulously, which, for Sasuke, is with one slightly raised eyebrow. He says nothing and after moments of awkward staring goes back to gathering his things, causing Naruto's eyebrow to twitch in irritation.

Sasuke exits the room with his things but is still naked, and Naruto waits for the sound of the shower starting up impatiently. He runs his fingers idly through the rapidly drying mess on his stomach, lifting a finger to his face and licking it curiously. The reality of the situation continues clawing at his mind, trying to make its way to the forefront, but Naruto shoves it back. For now, Sasuke is still his. For now, Sasuke is still home.

It feels like hours to Naruto before he hears the shower, the gentle spray of hot water hitting the tile enticing Naruto further. With a slightly damp grin Naruto creeps towards the shower, even if Sasuke will sense him. This night _will_ last forever, even if Naruto has to grab it by the edges and stretch it out himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time they meet, it is too soon.

Naruto has known this day was coming since he woke up alone that night, and it feels like it was yesterday. Like it was just yesterday Naruto was trying his best to stay awake, watching Sasuke's sleeping face. It feels like it was just yesterday he had him, he was _holding_ him in his arms, but Naruto knows better. It's been months, tormented months, and Naruto was so torn between wanting to see Sasuke again and not wanting to, because he knew when they were reunited—

It feels like the entire town should be silent just for him and this moment, but it is not, and rightfully so. Battle never involves silence; the sounds of screams and explosions fill the air, flames dancing in front of his eyes as Naruto unhurriedly makes his way to where he needs to be. He is not panicked or even angry; he trusts the shinobi of this village and knows they can deal with the maelstrom Sasuke is bringing to Konoha. He doesn't want to get to Hokage Tower, he doesn't want to fight, and the fact that Sasuke is making him do something so _unimaginable_ is nearly enough to turn Naruto in a crying, disheveled mess. But Naruto knows he doesn't _have_ to, but he needs to and so he will.

He will give up.

And it hurts, it hurts way more than Naruto could have ever prepared himself for, and he has tried. He's spent the last few months trying to condition himself, to prepare himself for this moment in which he would be forced to make the right decision. Reality has proved to him that contrary to his belief he is not ready for this pain and he never would be; Sasuke has become so _fucking much _of his life that the thought of consciously living without him, the thought of obtaining his dreams without him, the thought of…

But just like everything else Naruto will deal, he will accept reality and he will deal with it the best he can, even if he now knows.

There will be no next time.


End file.
